


An Open Letter That Emile Does Not Like

by winterknight1087



Series: ON HIATUS: Flower from the Fae: the Untold Stories [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AtLA, Emile is just upset, Gen, M/M, cursing, minor discussion of what an emergency is, what happens when he learns that the producers left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterknight1087/pseuds/winterknight1087
Summary: Emile is excited for the Netflix live action remake of ATLA, up until he discovers who just left the production.**Part of the Flower from the Fae au! but can be read separate from it**
Relationships: Background LAMP, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: ON HIATUS: Flower from the Fae: the Untold Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	An Open Letter That Emile Does Not Like

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are doing alright! It's not much, but please accept this offering in this mess of returning to classes! I couldn't get the idea of how Emile would react to the news of the original producers leaving out of my head, so he has to suffer the news in this AU now.

“… and like there are fan ideas of using the M. Night Shyamalan cast as the Ember Island Players. How awesome would that be! But, like I was saying, considering the budget they have for the live action, it’ll be amazing! Plus, the original producers are working on it!” Remy could only smile listening to their partner ramble about this remake.

“I wonder who will be cast. I need to know who will be my girl Toph.”

Emile was practically bouncing in his seat, ignoring his lunch as he started listing off actors he thought would be amazing in the role. Remy wondered if this nerd could steal anymore of their heart as he moved onto other characters. They couldn’t have asked for a better lunch date. Being fair, Emile had been talking about nothing else since discovering that there was going to be a live action remake of Avatar the Last Airbender, but that didn’t mean the discussion had lost any appeal to Remy. Not when their favorite psychology nerd became so excited and animated as he talked.

“Any word yet on a release date? We’ll have to load up on snacks and drag the rest home for the binge of the cartoon and live action. And set up a sacrificial offering to the spirits of the movie that does not exist in hopes to have a good remake.”

“No specific date has been set, but the moment one of us finds out, we can start planning everything! Maybe we could even convince Dee to do costumes this time! I know he said he would never speak to us again if we brought that idea up again, but if we push it through Remus, we might be able to get him to do it.”

Remy laughed. “Who are you and what have you done with the innocent Emile?”

“It’s Avatar, Remy!” Emile screeched, causing the SandBeing to continue laughing.

****

_[What’sUpDoc?]: SOS! [sent at 1923]_

_[What’sUpDoc?]: I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO US! [sent at 1924]_

_[What’sUpDoc?]: THEY MIGHT AS WELL HAVE JUST RIPPED A PIECE OF MY SOUL OUT AND CHUCKED IT INTO THE FIRE [sent at 1925]_

Remy’s hands tightened around the steering wheel. They were plotting murder as they raced home, terrified of what they would find. Emile rarely send an SOS and they did not like the tone of those messages he sent. They saw three other people rushing towards their home as they pulled up, and if they had taken a moment to connect things, they probably wouldn’t have snapped at Remus and Virgil.

“What did you two dumbasses do to Emile?!”

“Nothing!” Remus instantly screeched back as Virgil jumped with a surprised “what?”

“I don’t believe-“

“Hey, Sleepwalker, we just got here too. We all got the SOS.” Dee cut in, placing himself in front of Remus and Virgil, knowing that the three were a bit to panicked to think properly. “I take it you don’t know anything either. Let’s go in and see what’s up, alright, Beach Trod?”

“Stop insulting me,” Remy muttered, but they were already heading for the door, reminded that they needed to see their partner before worrying about anything else.

Everything in them broke to pieces as they entered and saw Emile curled up on the couch, sobbing into his Appa and Oogi. Their eyes took in the rest of the living room, not seeing what was wrong. _At least there is no immediate danger,_ they thought as they slowly approached Emile.

“Hey, what happened, Em?” Remy asked softly once they had sat down next to the man.

“IT’S RUINED!”

“What’s ruined, Emile? Is it Appa or Oogi? We can fix them if it is.” Virgil’s voice was barely a whisper as he sat on Emile’s other side.

“THE PRODUCERS LEFT THE LIVE ACTION REMAKE, SAYING THAT THERE WERE DISAGREEMENTS AND NOW NETFLIX IS GOING TO RUIN THE LIVE ACTION!”

After they all jumped from the therapist’s scream, the four others in the room took a moment to figure out what their friend had said. Emile didn’t even look as he shoved his phone at Remy. They juggled the phone for a moment, surprised, but finally managed to see the article that Emile had been apparently reading. The headline said everything but Remy’s eyes caught an additional line that made them understand the full impact this article had on Emile: “ _But what I can be certain about is that whatever version ends up on-screen, it will not be what Bryan and I had envisioned or intended to make.”_

“Oh no, oh fuck no.” they muttered, scanning the rest of the article.

“It’s not fair!” he sobbed, throwing himself at Virgil, who instantly wrapped his arms around the other.

Remy passed the phone to Dee, before turning to rub Emile’s back. “No, it isn’t. Netflix said that they wanted to honor Bryan and Michael’s dream for the show. If this is how they intend to honor their vision, they need a lesson from Uncle Iroh.”

“I would propose we boycott of Netflix,” Dee commented before giving an awkward shrug. “But you’re the only one who pays for the Netflix account. The rest of us just leech off it.”

“How could they do it though! With the original producers, they were guaranteed fan obsession over it, but this just makes me want to avoid it like the movie that we do not speak of!”

“Let’s find the bastards who hurt the producers enough to send them away and rip off their kneecaps and shove them up their-“

“REMUS!”

“He sent out an SOS, DeeDee, we are obligated to rip someone’s kneecaps off for that!”

“REMUS!”

Emile pulled himself away from Virgil, shocked. “Oh no, I did send that out. I’m so so sorry! I know it’s supposed to be for emergencies only and this hardly counts as an emergency, but I was so upset and I must have really worried all of you to no end. I’m so sorry. It’s not that big of a deal. You all can-“

“Emile, stop talking.” Virgil stated, in a soft but certain voice. “If I am allowed to send out an SOS over absolutely nothing–hey, no don’t even try arguing with that, they have often been nothing– you are allowed to send it out over something so dear to you. Emotional emergencies are just as worthy of an SOS as any other kind. Like our beloved Uncle Iroh says: there is nothing wrong with letting people who love you, help you.”

Emile sniffed, but Virgil offered him a small grin before adding. “Anyways, this is an emergency! Those bastards managed to get rid of the original producers! That calls for a night of angrily stalking the internet for every fan petition there is to give the reigns back, food, and a binge watch of all the episodes.”

“And then we can go rip-“

“WE ARE NOT RIPPING KNEECAPS OFF, REMUS!”

Remus huffed before settling on a pout. “OK, fine, I guess. Only if you wear the season 3 Prince Zuko outfit.”

Dee froze, staring with a gaping mouth at his husband. “You planned this, didn’t you, you fiend.”

Remus wrapped his arms around the shifter. “It’s for our devastated bestie who needs some cheering up, DeeDee! I won’t go bite kneecaps off if you do it!! Please!”

“You want to be Aang this time? Or do you still love Iroh?” Virgil asked, ignoring the husbands screeching.

“Iroh,” Emile whispered.

Virgil nodded. “Kay. Remy, what are you still doing sitting there? Get started on the blanket fort! I’ve got cookies to start baking. I have a new recipe Patton taught me in mind. You want to help me, Emile? We can send Mom and the Rat to get food and jasmine tea once they stop bickering and Dee admits defeat.”

“I will not!”

“Dee, you are and we all know it. Remus asked and you don’t deny him anything. You heard the man! Now go get Chinese and our tea. Chop chop!” Remy announced, standing up.

Emile watched his friends and partner instantly get to work, even Dee who was still grumbling. The first thing Remy did was bring out Emile’s favorite throw blanket and wrapped it around their shocked partner. Dee and Remus were already heading out the door, discussing if they could get voodoo dolls and if it would work on making Netflix right their wrongs. Virgil gently dragged Emile with him into the kitchen where they started on cookie dough.

It wasn’t long before the five of them were cuddled up in the already Dee-seeking-warmth-destroyed blanket fort as _The Boy in the Iceberg_ played. Each were dressed up in their normal character costumes, eagerly chewing on jelly-filled cookies designed to look like the Netflix logo. Remus, in particular, loved the idea that they were eating a bleeding Netflix as jelly oozed out of the cookie.

Emile snuggled in closer to Remy, causing the sand being to nearly squeal. They knew how much Emile loved the ATLA universe and they were just as devastated to hear the news, but worst comes to worst, they’ll just add ‘the live action show we must not name’ to their phrase list. Anything for their adorable psychology, cartoon obsessed, partner. Even if Emile roughly shook them when Sokka came on screen, because that was who they were dressed as.

“I just realized, you and I should be switched, Remy.” Virgil commented, grinning. “Aang is someone who would offer a random teen they just met M&M’s.”

‘Bitch, shut your mouth and eat your damn cookie. I introduced you to your favorite candy and your soul-sibling for all eternity.”

“Still not a thing.”

“Sharing M&M’s with a fascinating stranger is one of life’s true delights.” Emile piped in, with a giant grin, one that seemed to finally wash away his tears.

Remy finally relaxed, seeing that grin. “Listen to Uncle Iroh, young Avatar. He has much to teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @winterknight1087
> 
> Feel free to come and throw questions, requests, or just a hi at me! :)


End file.
